Deseos y cambios
by zendayagomez
Summary: Que pasaria si Austin y Ally cambiaran de cuerpo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey en lo que me llegan mensajes para mi otra historia escribiré otra para que no se aburran entienden a-burran. Saben que no tengo una vida.**

* * *

**En la sala de practicas con Austin y Ally**

****Ally había acabado de mostrarle a Austin su nueva canción.

-Yyyyyyy? Te gusta mi nueva canción?

-Si, yo creo.

Dijo austin en un tono fingido.

- No te gusta? No te gusta

- No es que no me guste sino que le falta unos arreglos

- Le faltan arreglos, tienes idea de lo difícil que es escribir canciones

- Claro que no yo no soy el que escribe canciones

- Pues así es es muy dificil

- Y tu crees que es facil ser una estrella, tengo una reputación que mantener y por eso tus canciones tienen que ser buenas.

- Pues no es fácil escribir si tienes la escuela, sonic boom y un chico molestoso que te presiona cada 5 minutos.

- Claro

Dijo austin en un tono sarcástico.

- Y que me dices de ti? tu vida es perfecta eres una super estrella, te hacen panqueques todas las mañanas tus 2 padres viven contigo

- S e te olvido decir algo

- que?

- Que no soy una niña molesta y tonta.

En eso ally se quedo palida sin palabras mirando a austin desconcertada con lagrimas en los ojos

- como puedes decir eso?

- Ally, yo yo no quise...

-Olvidalo y si soy tan tonta porque no te consigues otra escritora de canciones

-Bien

- bien

**En la fuente de la plaza **  
**con Ally.**

**-  
**- Quisiera que austin se diera cuenta de lo difícil que es escribir canciones, bueno ahora supongo que tengo que tirar esta moneda a la fuente i pedir un deseo.

Ally sierra los ojos y tira la moneda pidiendo su deseo

- desearía que austin se diera cuenta lo difícil que es escribir canciones.

Ally deja la plaza para irse a su casa.

5 min mas tarde llega austin con una moneda en la mano y un deseo.

- desearía que Ally comprendiera lo difícil que es ser una super estrella.

Y austin tira su moneda.


	2. Despertares y Ayudas

**Punto de vista de austin **

****Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin riiiiinn riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

-Por que ese despertador no se calla. Ya que yo lo haré.

Austin golpea el despertador hasta que se apaga.

-Un segundo yo no tengo despertador, o sera que Rocky me habrá puesto su despertador otra vez.

**Hola soy yo zendayagomez, antes de continuar la historia quisiera aclarar que rocky vive con austin por una razón que explicare en mi otra historia porque esta es como una continuación entre comillas de mi anterior historia así que eso bueno continuemos con la historia.**

-Si eso debe ser, que estoy diciendo Rocki jamas me hizo eso y esa no es mi voz y este no es mi cuarto y este no... no no no es mi cuerpo. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

**Punto de vista de Ally.**

Ally abre apenas sus ojos y mueve su vista al reloj de su mesa

- Son las 9. SON LAS 9 O POR DIOS YA ES TARDE PARA IR A SONIC BOOM.

Ally se levanto se baño y cuando se vio al espejo del baño ya con una toalla tapando su cuerpo lo primero que hizo fue.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .

**Punto de vista de Austin **

- Muy vien este es el tema después de que grite el señor dawson o como me hizo llamarlo esa mañana PAPA me dijo que me vistiera y me alistara para ir a sonic boom. Luego pensé que no le devia ver el lado negativo sino el lado positivo como podría hacer cosas que solo las chicas pueden hacer y demás.

-En el momento que me tuve que vestir lo primero que pensé al abrir el armario fue ESTOY EN una PELICULA DE LOS 50s bueno en realidad no tanto, ally ya había mejorado su guardarropa pero todavía le faltaba así que me vestí con lo mejor que encontré y agarre su billetera y fui a una tienda de ropa . Le compre unos shorts cortos y resulta que ally tiene piernas muy lindas, me pregunto porque nunca se le ocurrió esto pero fuera de eso su polera estaba vien era muy moderna no como su falda de niña pequeña.  
Pero bueno después de eso me dirigi a sonic boom y bueno espero encontrarme con ally ally, bueno no ally sino ally en mi cuerpo.

**Punto de vista de ally**

- Bien después de que grite rocky vino y le explique todo, me dijo que no me preocupara y que serrara mis ojos al vestirme.

Luego me dirigí a sonic boom con la esperanza de encontrarme con migo o con mi cuerpo y austin adentro.


	3. Encuentros y Libros

**En sonic bom.**

-Austin, quiero decir ally o mejor dicho austin en mi cuerpo

-Ally en el cuerpo de austin quiero decir mio.

- Austin, que paso?

- No tengo...

**Flash back**

desearía que ally supiera lo difícil que es ser yo.

**Fin del flashback**

-Creo que... no tengo idea

- déjame pensar a mi

**Flash back**

-Desearia que austin supiera lo difícil que es ser yo.

**Fin del flashack**

- AH ah ha... no tengo idea

-Bien y ahora, que hacemos?

-No lo se tendremos que que que...

Derrepente los dos hablan al mismo tiempo

- Yo fui el culpable, le pedí a la fuente que supieras lo que es ser yo.

- Ally o yo o ya me confundí, me estas diciendo que le pediste a la fuente que...

-Y tu también, significa que eso es

-QUe cosa

-La fuente es la solución

- Entonces que estamos esperando vamos

**En la fuente del centro comercial**

- Sabes que ally o austin en mi cuerpo

- Que

- deberíamos llamarnos por el nombre de nuestro cuerpo ya sabes ahora yo te diré ally y tu me dirás austin

- ME parece bien

- ENtonces ally, tenemos que buscar pistas

-ok, aqi no aquí no, aquí no, aquí no, aqi no, aquí no., aquí si, aquí no aqui...Austin encontré una pista

- Que donde

- Aqui en la piedra dice algo

- Que dice

- Dice que _Si confundidos están, la respuesta aquí allaran pero antes tienen que encontrar ayudas variantes muajajaja_ muajajajajaja

-Enserio muajajajaja, enserio?

-Como sea que querrá decir eso

- Talvez que antes de encontrar la respuesta tenemos que buscar ayuda

-Claro

-Pero quien?

-Yo se Rocky

-que?

-Ella conoce muy bien de estas cosas sobrenaturales

- Que estamos esperando vamos por ella

**En casa de rocky y austin**  
**y engenral toda la familia moon  
**-Rocky estas aqui?

Pregunta austin en el cuerpo de ally

-Si aqui estoy, como están mis pequeños normales hahaha

- Escucha Rocky no estamos aquí para que te burles de nosotros vinimos aquí a pedirte un favor

- Y, cual sera ese favor mi querida ally o querré decir austin en una versión mas linda ? HAHAHAHA

- queríamos preguntarte si sabes como rebertir esto

- Claro vengan a mi habitación tengo un libro que dice como revertirlo

Austin y Ally siguen a rocky hasta su cuarto

**En el cuarto de rocky**

- Aqui esta

- Ee libro es tan grande que podría usarlo como bote

Dice austin

- Como sea buscare la respuesta déjenme ver indice mmmmmm como intercambiar cuerpos déjenme ver

como enamorar

como dormir

como borrar la memoria

como mover con la mente

como dejar de mover con la mente

Aqui esta como intercambiar de cuerpos

- QUE DICE QUE?

- ESperen no se desesperen mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Aqui _Para volver a sus cuerpos originales en el caso de una chica y una chica cambiarse de ropa en el caso de un chico y un chico gritar gcberburnrrnsnrinrinks al mismo tiempo y en el caso de una chica y un chico tener un contacto de cariño mutuo._

Cuando rocky termino de leer vio a los dos chicos con una seja levantada

- Que quiere decir eso rocky?

- Ustedes saben cuando un chico quiere mucho a una chica y bueno se quieren mucho y he he he he he ustedes saben...

- No no sabemos

- UN BESO.

-QUE ?

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.


End file.
